The use of media data such as video data has increased rapidly. Media data is used for various purposes, including to record and view sports events, for home security, to capture personal and family events, to sell real estate, for streaming, among others. Video data becomes even more flexible and useful when data captures an environment from multiple locations or angles. Users may wish to mix this data from multiple input data streams into a single output data stream to view immediately, to stream, or to store for later viewing.